


Tea Break

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Extremely vague schooling, Gen, Human AU, Somehow a mix between college and high school?, it's weird - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Patton finishes his day and is looking forward to enjoying some relaxing in his room. When he gets there, he finds his roommate having troubles with something. Patton does everything he can to help his roommate.





	Tea Break

The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky a beautiful mural of oranges and blues as Patton returned to his dorm room. For what was his busiest and most stressful day of the week, Patton found that the day had been rather enjoyable, but he that didn’t mean he wasn’t really looking forward to having a few relaxing hours back in his room. He did have a few pieces of homework to get started with, but he could do that a little later.

Patton unlocked the door to his room, humming a simple tune as he made his way over to his bed. As he crossed the room, he noticed that his roommate was hunched over their desk. He put his bag down and approached the other boy. Patton peered over his roommate’s shoulder to see him working on some homework and looking extremely frustrated.

“Hey Ro, everything okay?”

Roman jumped and spun around to face Patton with a yelp. After taking a moment to compose himself, Roman smiled, “Yes, everything’s fine. Just trying to get this work done, but I just… can’t seem to get it, y’know?”

Patton reached for the stapled pieces of paper and flicked through each of them, seeing how much his roommate had completed. It only took a couple of pages for him to realise something. “Wait a sec!” He threw the paper back onto Roman’s desk and headed over to his bag, beginning to search around inside.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked, leaning far back on his chair in order to see what Patton was looking for. Suddenly, some new paper was shoved against his face as Patton held out what he was looking for. It was quickly retracted.

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to do that!” Patton giggled as he tossed the paper in his hand onto Roman’s desk before heading towards his own. He was pulling his own chair over when he looked back over to see his roommate flicking through the paper.

It was only once Patton had pulled up the chair to the desk and sat down that Roman looked up at him, “We have the same homework?”

“Yup!” Patton grinned, kicking his legs back and forth excitedly.

Roman’s face split into a wide grin, “Perfect! Let’s get this done, shall we?” Patton nodded vigorously and pulled the chair even closer.

For the next two hours, both of the boys worked on their combined homework. It only took one of those hours for Patton to be finished, which was when he then turned his attention to trying to help his roommate. It didn’t take long for Roman to get frustrated once again, but this time he was adamant on giving up for the night.

“This is just utterly stupid! Why do I even need this? I’m never ever going to use this ever in my life, so why even bother with all this?!” Roman ranted, arms flailing around wildly as he paced back and forth around the room. He was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Patton had gotten up from his chair until the boy was heading towards the door, wallet in hand.

“And where are you going? Breaking curfew to see those friends of yours again?” Roman placed his hands on his hips, pouting at his roommates retreating back.

Patton said nothing, instead throwing a wide smile back towards Roman before heading out of the room. The boy that was left alone in his room stood there with his eyes on the door for a few minutes before beginning to pace again. He muttered under his breath, threw glares towards the homework and almost got the point of attempting to rip his hair out before he groaned loudly and fell on his bed, face first. Roman didn’t move from that spot for a while, content in wallowing in his frustration and self-pity.

The sound of the door opening caught the boy’s attention and got him to raise his head. Roman was suddenly intrigued once he saw Patton putting down a non-descript brown paper bag on the desk, beside his abandoned homework. Roman moved to sit up, which caught Patton’s attention and they both shared a look.

“I bought tea and some small cupcakes!” Patton smiled warmly, moving to put his wallet down on his own desk.

Roman stood up and was slightly lost for words, “Uh… um, thanks Patton. You, really didn’t have to…”

“It’s no problem! I wanted to!” Patton sat back down on his unmoved desk chair, crossing his legs this time. His hands came to rest in the centre of them, making him look a lot younger than he was, “I felt bad that you were so frustrated about all this, Roman. Tea and cupcakes are always the answer!”

Both of the boys laughed as Roman joined Patton at the desk. He waited patiently as Patton dug into the bag before handing him one of the paper cups. Roman took a couple of sips, finding he was pleasantly surprised by the taste, “Pretty good, Pat. I didn’t think you knew how I liked my tea.”

Patton scoffed jokingly, “Of course I know!” He placed a few smaller cupcakes on the table, “These are called Fairy Cakes according to Lo, aren’t they just so cute?!”

Roman chuckled and picked one up, looking it over, “They’re adorable.”

They drank a good amount of their tea and ate all the small fairy cakes, chatting amicably the whole time. Eventually, Patton stood in order to move all the trash into the bin on the other side of the room. When he returned, he smiled at Roman, “We should probably get back to your homework.”

“Ughhhhhhhhh!” Roman groaned exaggeratedly, throwing his head backwards to look up at the ceiling, “Can’t I just copy your answers?”


End file.
